Of Drinks and Drunkards
by nssromeo
Summary: Modern AU. GrimmIchi. After the death of Misaki, everything went downhill for Ichigo. Guilt and agony consumed him. Drowning out his pains through alcohol, he lost his friends, his family and his life. While passed out in an alley somewhere, a blue-haired stranger picks him up. Neither of them know that the simple meeting will soon change their lives. M for language and sex.


**OF DRINKS AND DRUNKS**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach (sadly).

**Summary: **Modern AU. GrimmIchi. After the death of Misaki, everything went downhill for Ichigo. Guilt overtook him and the agony consumed him. Drowning out his pains through alcohol, he lost his friends, his family and his life. Ichigo was at his worst. While passed out in an alley somewhere, a blue-haired stranger picks him up. Neither of them knows that the simple meeting will soon their lives. M for language and sex in future chapters.

**Author's Note (Ramble): **This is my first fanfiction ever… This story was actually written by a previous author a long time ago but for some reason, he/she stopped the continuation. I REALLY REALLY REALLY loved the story and was pretty heartbroken when the story was removed. SOooooo, here I am! Trying desperately to follow on his/her steps. There may be some parts where it is exactly the same as the old story so I apologise beforehand~

Hope you enjoy! 333

**Un-beta'ed**

* * *

Chapter One: Loss

Ichigo's POV

Umph. _Shit._

_Where the fuck am I?_ I lifted my head off the floor. Fuck, I feel like someone stomped my head into the ground. Damn. My head _hurt_. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to focus and understand my surroundings. All I could see was brick walls and garbage bins. I tried to smell, but boy did I regret doing that. It smells like shit and vomit and other disgusting stuff.

After a few seconds, I realised I was on the floor, lying face down next to a dumpster. Well, I've woken up in worse places than this. I groaned. My body was numb. My senses gradually regaining the more I tried to make conscious of myself. After a while, I tried to pick myself up off the rocky floor but that didn't go well. I couldn't feel my legs. Using my remaining arm strength, I pushed myself up enough to grab onto the dumpster and use it as leverage to pull myself up. As I tried to stand, my legs fell beneath me. Apparently my legs were still asleep. So, I went for second best.

I sat down, legs spread out, leaning my body weight on the dumpster. I took in my surroundings and saw the sights of a typical backalley. Garbage bins, dumpsters, cardboard boxes, rubbish, etcetera. I held my breath and decided to breathe through my mouth afterwards. I knew if I were to breathe through my nose I would regret that greatly. I could hear cars passing by and people walking past the alley. I bet no one can see me and if they could, they would think I was some hobo and walked off. Typical Americans.

I leaned my head on the dumpster. Looking left and right. Trying to focus my eyes on the brick wall in front of me. There was a sticky feeling on my neck as I did that. I righted myself up and tried to reach and touch the stuff on my neck. That's when I noticed I was sitting in a puddle of brown garbage water seeping from the dumpster. I looked down. My whole body was on top of the pool. I slumped. My hands on the floor in the garbage water. _I don't care anymore._

I snorted.

If I were paid a penny for everytime I said that phrase, I would have been as rich as fucking Bill Gates. I closed my eyes. My head was queasy. My eyes easily losing focus and my body was extremely sweaty and sticky. _Heh._ I recognised this feeling all too well. It was almost second nature to me really. Must have been drinking into oblivion again. As far from what I can comprehend, I must have been drinking at some club until I passed out in an alley somewhere. My head hurt. I can't feel my legs. I'm sitting in a puddle of garbage water leaning on a dumpster. My throat is dry, begging for more booze. Life is normal, really.

My body started to relax unconsciously. I tried to concentrate on keeping my mind conscious but couldn't. I must be passing out again. As my brain started to blank, I heard thumping of boots nearing me. I looked up but my vision was already blurred. All I could make out was a colour. Blue. My body shut off.

_Damn, I need a drink._

* * *

Read & Review muchachos~


End file.
